C For Cole
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: Cole notices a certain popular Pole one sunny day while reading in the school's courtyard. Mr. Popular takes notice of Cole and soon the book worm finds himself taken under Stefan's wing and becomes his English tutor. AU - StefanxCole.


The day had been warm and sunny, perfect for reading.

Cole sucked in a breath, the scent of fresh cut grass tickling his senses.

It was a shame that the birds weren't out to sing their songs, but he wasn't too disappointed.

He preferred to listen to them while he was toiling away on homework assignments, anyway.

He wished that he could sit here and read as long as he wanted, it was so peaceful and relaxing.

It also provided a convenient escape for when he wasn't ready to return home; especially to his father and

another interrogation for why he kept his nose in the books instead of playing ball like other young men in

school.

It was always food, sports and the shipping business with that man...

A door opened with a loud bang as it slammed into a wall, a cacophony of hooting and chatter breaking the

pleasant silence; causing Cole to frown and lower his book to glance up at the source of the noise.

To his mild surprise, he found that the racket came from a group of rowdy teenage boys - roughly five of

them, at least.

The center of the mass of laughter was one guy with short brown hair, who wore a wrinkled shirt with an

equally crumpled flannel overshirt and jeans.

That plaid flannel...

Ah, that must be...Bekowsky? That was his name, right? The guy always wore that excuse of a shirt almost

everyday. It might've been his favorite. Cole wondered if he bothered to wash it now and again...

He didn't personally know Bekowsky, just that he's everyone's favorite joker - slacker's more like it; one or

the other. Bekowsky was usually surrounded by the same group of friends, his mouth never really staying

closed for long; and he acted like everything was funny and everyone was his friend.

Cole found it irritating.

Cole's curious eyes locked onto Bekowsky's, the cerulean spheres obscured by his crinkled eyelids as he

chuckled about something with his red haired friend.

His eyes lowered to those full lips and then his collarbone, glancing back up once he realized he was

staring.

Cole froze when Bekowsky's round eyes peered over at him from where he sat on the bench, quickly

snapping his gaze back to his book and swallowing his nerves.

He waited until he heard the door to the cafeteria open and close before he felt it was safe to look up once

again to check if the area was clear; wondering why he had felt so shy when the brunette looked back at

him.

There was nothing to be nervous about, he was just another guy.

One with a nice smile...

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Another day, another book; only this time, it was after school hours.

Cole had hoped to find solace in the pages that lay before him, his thumb and index finger clenching onto

the next page that just begged him to flip it over so he could read the next column.

But, he had a good two or three hours before someone would come and boot him off the grounds, so he was

going to take his time and enjoy his reading.

He was so absorbed in the pages and the breeze that tickled the hairs on his neck, that he missed the

footsteps that approached him. "Hey, don't you have Earle for finances?" a voice broke him from his

reverie, the picture that was painted in his head being whisked away.

Cole looked up from the yellowed pages to make eye contact with Bekowsky, of all people.

Now, what could he want?

"Yes, I have him for second period," he answered simply, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Bekowsky's cheekbones became more defined as his lips pulled up in a grin, "I thought you looked

familiar, we're in the same class," he mused as he sat down on the wooden bench next to Cole, pulling his

hands from his pockets so they rested in his lap. "I'm Stefan Bekowsky, by the way," he introduced himself

as he held out his left hand for Cole to shake.

Well, he supposed the rumors about Stefan being friendly weren't a lie…

"Cole Phelps," he murmured, clasping his hand around Stefan's in a quick shake before replacing it on his

book; dog-earing a page and closing the book so it sat on his lap and Stefan had his undivided attention.

Stefan took notice of the hard cover, his eyes flicking back up to meet the blonde's, "Shakespeare, huh? Is

the book any good?"

Did Stefan just come here to talk about books?

He sure didn't seem the type…

"It is, I just got to the part when Lady Macbeth is trying to convince her husband to murder King

Duncan…" his voice trailed off into silence when he saw Stefan raise an eyebrow incredulously, "You

don't normally read books like this, do you?" Cole asked, a nervous laugh erupting from his throat.

"I don't read books about murder, no," Stefan snorted as he shifted his position on the bench, "Why do you

read books that are so depressing? Wouldn't you rather try something…I don't know, happier?" he mused

as he gestured towards the novel resting on the blonde's lap.

"I do, sometimes, but I like books with a bit of drama too," Cole nodded as he patted the book, as if to

caress its bruised ego from the other boy's dismissal. He wasn't exactly sure why he enjoyed such books;

his teachers praised him for his intellectual tastes while some of the students thought he was unhappy,

maybe even twisted on some level. "How do I put this…" he murmured, "I guess…I think stories like this

give me a better understanding of life," he explained, looking up skyward as if to find the words he wanted

to say written in the clouds, "The world is a very strange place, and reading helps me find another

perspective – it's comforting, in a way."

Cole paused as he turned to look at Stefan, a thoughtful frown gracing his face at the sight of the brunette

resting his arm along the back of the bench, his face cupped in his hand with a glazed look in his eye and a

bemused smile on his face.

He couldn't say for certain, but Stefan either looked bored or…something, something he couldn't put his

finger on. Either way, Cole didn't feel right when people openly stared at him like that.

"Well, what kind of books do you read?" he finally asked, crossing his arms as he waited for an answer.

"Oh," Stefan blinked, sitting more upright as he came out of his daze, "I don't really read much," he

admitted with a sheepish smile.

'_Of course not, you're probably too busy running off your mouth…'_ Cole mused to himself, somehow

succeeding in preventing himself from scoffing or rolling his eyes at his companion.

"Oh, come on, you can't name one book that you like?" Cole egged Stefan on.

"I don't know…" Stefan shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to think of something, anything

that had caught his interest, "Well, I did read Treasure Island when I was a bit younger," he snapped his

fingers at the memory, "I liked that one, it was fun."

"Oh, that's a classic," Cole remarked with an approving smile, "You like books with adventure, huh?" he

mused, "Have you read Moby Dick?"

"Moby what?" Stefan laughed at the title, covering his mouth when the blonde rolled his eyes.

"It's just a name, Stefan, it's a book about a whale," Cole sighed.

"Why would I read a book about whales?"

"No-" Cole rolled his eyes once more, "It's about a man who chases after a whale after it bites off his leg."

"_Why_ would you read a book like that?"

"Because it explores the idea of revenge, it's supposed to be thought-provoking."

"It's thought-provoking alright…" Stefan mused, grinning suggestively.

"Stefan…" Cole sighed hopelessly, rubbing his forehead out of exasperation.

"Cole," Stefan parroted playfully, biting his lip to stifle his laughter when the blonde looked at him

pointedly. "You're incorrigible," Cole deadpanned, causing Stefan to snort.

"Oh, come on, Cole, don't be like that!" he whined, "I was just playing with you," he replied as he slapped

Cole on the shoulder. Cole stuck his tongue in his cheek and shook his head in disbelief, turning to look at

Stefan, only for him to pause and burst into laughter at the bizarre face Stefan was making at him.

Stefan had sucked in his cheeks and pursed his lips, widening his eyes and sticking his tongue out.

He looked like a goddamn guppy…

"Cut that out!" Cole cried as he lightly shoved Stefan back, holding his stomach and having to turn away to

keep his insides from imploding as his laughter wracked his body.

In turn, Stefan started laughing because Cole's laughter had evolved into breathless wheezing, grabbing the

blonde's shoulder out of sympathy and to keep himself from tumbling off the bench they shared.

"Owww!" Cole groaned, "You-you…Ass!" he hiccuped.

"S-sorry! I'm sorry!" Stefan apologized, wiping at the tears in his eyes.

It took a few moments for them to calm down, taking deep breaths to regain what they had lost due to the

brunette's antics.

Cole cleared his throat as he bent down to pick his book up from the ground, dusting off the cover, "Don't

do that again," he demanded, failing to stifle a small chuckle.

"Sorry," Stefan sighed contently as he rubbed his chest, "But, I got you to laugh, my job's done."

"Is that why you came out here – to make me laugh?" Cole tilted his head as he peered at Stefan, "You

make it sound like it was your mission," he murmured as he smoothed his shirt.

"Well, yeah," Stefan answered as he brought one leg onto the bench and folded it under the other, "You

looked like you needed a good laugh," he mused as he leaned back against the bench and folded his arms

behind his head, "I just didn't expect us both to lose our heads."

"Well, good job, " Cole replied sarcastically, "You almost got us both killed."

"It's not a bad way to go…" Stefan admitted with a shrug, "But I had fun," he smiled.

"Yeah," Cole nodded, "It might not be a bad way to die," he joked with a sideways glance.

"Don't be so morbid," Stefan snickered as he playfully pushed his foot into the blonde's thigh.

"Don't be such a clown," Cole countered as he grabbed Stefan's ankle and threw it off the bench.

"But it's what I do best," he felt his chest in mock pain, "What would I do in life if I didn't make an ass of

myself?"

"I don't know, sell cars, maybe?" Cole offered with a shrug.

"Ouch," Stefan winced, grinning when it got another chuckle out of the blonde.

"There you are," a voice called out, both Stefan and Cole turning to see a young man, maybe a little older

than Stefan, with bright orange hair, come walking towards them.

Isn't that the redhead who's always with Stefan?

Cole remembers seeing him in his chemistry class with Galloway; and he's supposedly a good runner on

the track team. Other than that, he could only assume that the redhead and Stefan were fairly close.

"Hey, Gordon!" Stefan greeted back, standing up from the bench only to be trapped in a headlock under the

red haired boy's arm. "Where the hell have you been? I've been looking all over for you," Gordon lectured,

rubbing his knuckles into the back of the brunette's head playfully.

'_He's rather hands-on, apparently,'_ Cole mused, thankful that he wasn't on the receiving end of that

treatment.

"Agh! Gordon, let go, come on!" Stefan complained as he wriggled under Gordon's vice-like grip, patting

his arm to be granted release, sighing when the redhead finally eased up and removed his arm.

"Thanks for that," Stefan mumbled sarcastically as he smoothed his hair back, pulling a lop-sided smile

when his friend chuckled at his expense, "Oh, Gordon, this is Cole," he introduced the pair.

"Hi there," Gordon greeted as he stepped forward to shake Cole's hand, "Hello," Cole answered politely,

taking the redhead's hand and giving what he hoped was a firm enough shake but he honestly couldn't tell

with how hard Gordon squeezed his.

"You didn't forget about today, did you?" Gordon asked Stefan accusingly, stuffing his hands into his

pockets. "'Course not," Stefan snorted, "Hey, Cole, we always go out for burgers after school on Tuesdays,

you want to come?"

Cole actually gave it some thought, Gordon and Stefan seemed like genuinely nice guys…

It certainly wouldn't be boring, for one thing.

But, it just felt like he would be intruding on what he assumed was their tradition. And while it seemed like

it would be entertaining on top of a good opportunity to make more friends, it just didn't seem right.

"No, I can't today, sorry," he apologized, "Maybe next time?" he quickly offered.

"You sure?" Gordon asked, a look of disappointment crossing Stefan's face at the blonde's answer.

"Yeah, I have some homework to catch up on," Cole nodded, "You two go on ahead, don't worry about

me," he insisted with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Well, okay, then," Stefan shrugged, "We'll catch you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, you can usually find me here, if you need me," he reassured the brunette, feeling a small pang of

loneliness settle in as the duo turned and left after saying their goodbyes.

The silence and calm had returned and Cole couldn't find it in him to pick up and continue his book.

The opportunity was there, but he was just too riled up to relax and enjoy it, no thanks to Stefan's antics.

But, it was alright, there were other days that he could use for reading; today might just be the day to

ponder. For one thing, why did Stefan plop down next to him when he already had plans with Gordon?

And why was it important to him to make Cole laugh?

And why did he look disappointed that he didn't go eat with them?

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"So, what do you think?" Stefan asks as he begins to dig into his fries, licking the salt off his thumb.

A few days ago, Cole had found the brunette sitting alone in the courtyard, grumbling and cursing over

some notes. Curious, he had asked what was bothering him and soon learned that Stefan was behind in

English and was offered to write an essay to help bring up his grade.

Thus, Cole became his friend's unofficial tutor.

And now, here they were at the local burger place eating and going over the essay.

"Not bad," Cole announced, his blue eyes scanning the unique scrawl on the pages, "You're explaining

what the story is about fairly well, but you haven't mentioned your opinion on it…"

"What's to tell?" Stefan scoffed, waving a fry in the air, "It's boring."

"Stefan," Cole frowned as he placed the pages on the table, "You know that Mason is a stickler for

long-winded papers. If you write what you think about the story and the characters, and actually take it

seriously, you'll be golden."

"But Death Of A Salesman is boring and depressing, Cole," he complained, dipping another fry into his

cup of ketchup and munching on it.

'_It explores a man's obsession with greatness…'_ Cole pursed his lips, choosing to spare Stefan the details

and just start off in a simple direction.

"I'll help," he began, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Okay, what do you think about Willy's character?"

"He's a stiff, he only cares about his job," Stefan managed to get out through a mouthful of his burger,

taking a sip of his soda. "Okay, that's a start," Cole commended his friend, "But _why_ do you think he cared

about his career so much?"

"I don't know…" Stefan sighed, "Money, I guess?"

"…Did you even finish the book, Stefan?" Cole raised a brow.

"Cole, you know I'm not good at this philosophical stuff," he huffed, proceeding to shovel more fries into

his mouth. "Don't think of it as 'philosophical', Stefan," Cole spoke as he dipped a fry and slowly chewed

away at it, "I just want to know you're opinion."

Stefan raised his hand and gestured to Cole, his mouth opening but words failing to fall from his lips,

before shrugging hopelessly. "Okay, then, how about this?" Cole propositioned as he leaned forward,

"Which of the characters did you relate to the most – and why?"

"His son, Biff, probably," he mused, "His dad wanted him to take over the business but he wanted to do

something else with his life…"

"That's good," Cole nodded approvingly, "What else?" he gestured with his hand in a come hither motion,

as if to pull the words out of the brunette.

"…That's about as far as I remember, I might've fallen asleep on it," Stefan admitted with a sheepish

smile. "Oh, you're hopeless…" Cole groaned as he rubbed his hands across his face.

"Hey, if Mason gave us something a little more interesting this wouldn't be a problem," he chuckled as he

threw up his hands defensively.

"Well," Cole sighed, "Maybe you're just not…a book person."

"And that's not going to cut it in an English class…" Stefan sighed defeatedly, slouching in his seat.

"Drop that attitude, I'm not letting you fail," Cole chastised the Pole, "There's gotta be some way…"

"I got it," he pointed at Stefan, "We'll go see a play. Maybe you're not a 'book person', but maybe if you

saw the play in action you'll get a better grip on the story – and then you can rewrite your essay."

"Maybe, it's worth a try, at least," Stefan raised his brows, pursing his lips and nodding at the idea.

Stefan paused as he spotted ketchup on Cole's cheek, picking up a fry and wiping the droplet off before

popping it into his mouth, grinning at the blonde's expression.

"You're lazy _and_ disgusting, impressive," Cole deadpanned sarcastically.

"Hey, I live to impress," Stefan replied with a mock bow, bursting into laughter when Cole tossed a fry at

his shoulder.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Cole sighed contently as he flipped through his book, shifting his position on the cool grass.

It had been awhile since he had come to the park and he kind of wished he had come here under different

circumstances. Any number of which didn't include a certain Pole's lazy excuses…

He and Stefan had gone to the theater yesterday and, surprise, surprise, Stefan didn't pay much attention to

the stage – if at all. He swore he hadn't fallen asleep that time but just couldn't remember the details.

It took all the self-control he had to keep himself from just punching his friend in the face.

However, Stefan did apologize and asked to meet in MacArthur Park to study – he promised that he would

study seriously this time. _'And why didn't you take it seriously from the beginning?'_ Cole rolled his eyes.

And so, here he sat, on the grass with his book bag, waiting for Stefan to show up.

But, on the bright side, the location was nice…

"Hey, I'm here!" Cole turned to face Stefan when he called out, smiling at the brunette's cheeky grin.

"About time, I was starting to think you wouldn't come," Cole answered back, patting a patch of grass

beside him to gesture for the Pole to sit down.

"Come on, I wouldn't do that to you," Stefan chuckled, dropping unceremoniously onto the ground on his

hands before lowering himself down and crossing his arms, "So, where do we start?"

"I'm going to sit here and read and keep an eye on you," Cole replied passively, "Let me know if you need

any help with your essay," he sighed as he flipped a page.

Stefan frowned thoughtfully, his lips parting wordlessly, "…Are you still mad about yesterday?" he asked

as he picked at a few green blades and idly tore them bit by bit.

"No, I'm not," Cole looked over his book to give a reassuring smile to his friend before looking back down,

"I just don't know how to help you. I feel like we tried everything and I feel…probably just as frustrated as

you do about this," he sighed, "I can't write it for you, we'd both get caught. So, you'll just have to try your

best."

"Sorry, Cole…" Stefan sighed, "I'll give it another shot."

"Good, I'll be here if you need anything," Cole nodded before patting Stefan on the shoulder

sympathetically and burying his face back into his book.

After some time, Stefan had managed to get a paragraph written down; twirling his pencil in his fingers and

glancing at the pond at the bottom of the hill. He knew what he wanted to say, but he just didn't have the

gumption to write. He would get a scrap of a thought but then waste time thinking of how to write it better,

and then he would get bored and start looking around to give himself a break before getting back to it.

It was so boring…

The book was boring, the class was boring and he wondered why he bothered staying in school.

He wondered how Gordon's track meet was going, and he wondered if they could play catch this weekend.

He was sure that Cole could grow to love hanging out with Gordon, given how long he had put up with him

and his shenanigans. That was the primary reason why he and Gordon didn't do homework together.

'_I'm not your mother, Stefan, stop horsing around and get to work!'_ he would say to him.

"Ugh…" he groaned, dropping his head onto his hands.

Why did they have to read such old books and not the pulps?

Surely he could have something to write about a gangster on the run, now _that's_ more interesting!

'_I give up…'_ Stefan sighed as he rolled over onto his back, folding his arms behind his head as he watched

the clouds float across the blue sky, trying to pick out the shapes they formed.

Well, he got two pages done, and that's more than he usually succeeds in churning out…

It'll just have to suffice.

Stefan turned over onto his side to peer up at Cole, finding himself face-to-book and having to cup his chin

in his hand to help raise his eye level to see the blonde's face better.

'Prometheus Unbound…No clue…'

Cole's blue eyes were fixed to the words on the pages, his eyes flicking back and forth as he read the

sentences to himself. Part of Stefan wondered how Cole would sound if he read the book to him, but

worried that he'd end up falling asleep during the story.

He smiled at the different faces Cole made when he got to a particularly interesting part, his eyebrows

knitting together in concentration or a faint twitch of his lips as if he had something to say.

He wished he could read as dedicatedly as Cole does, but he just didn't have the patience for it…

Stefan raised his hand and let it drop forward to connect with the book cover, causing it to lurch in Cole's

hands, grinning at his friend as he jumped from the sudden movement.

Again…

"Knock it off, Stefan…" Cole murmured warningly, his fingers gripping the cover more securely.

'Knock it off? Okay…'

Cole sputtered when Stefan suddenly grabbed his book and took off running across the grass, "Stefan, get

back here!" he cried as he pushed himself up from his spot, limping at first from the lack of use of his legs,

before chasing after the Pole.

"Come and get it, Phelps!" Stefan called over his shoulder, feeling a touch of nervousness as he saw Cole

beginning to run faster.

Cole panted as he picked up speed, "Stefan, quit fooling around!"

He was just thankful that he had fought the earlier urge to take his shoes off, otherwise he might end up

with a rock in his foot. It's not enough that Stefan can't just sit and write, no, he wants to _play games _now.

'I've had it with you!'

Cole soon covered enough ground until Stefan started to grow tired and slow in his pace, smirking in

satisfaction before leaping in for the kill, wrapping his arms around the Pole and falling with him to the

ground with a grunt; thankful that his friend cushioned his fall.

Cole laid there, dazed on Stefan's back after having the wind knocked out of him, panting from the effort.

It took the taller of the two of them to rile him back up, grunting as he lifted himself up as Stefan began

squirming and rolled onto his back to face him, still clutching the book.

"Stefan-" Cole struggled to grab his book as Stefan moved his arms to-and-fro to keep it out of his reach,

laughing all the while at his expense. "Stefan, give it back," he hissed, "Come on!" he growled when his

friend raised it above his head, forcing him to try to crawl up higher to reach out for it.

Cole wheezed as he let himself drop onto Stefan, his plan to keep his friend pinned until he got his strength

back going into motion, "Jerk…" he mumbled into the white shirt breathlessly.

"Tired, Cole?" Stefan chuckled, swallowing thickly as he caught his breath, "That was fun…"

"Why…is-it…always…you…having fun when…" Cole struggled to speak, coughing.

"Oh, never mind…It doesn't matter…" he groaned.

Stefan made a mental note to have Gordon take Cole out for a run if he's really this poorly in shape…

Cole looked so cute with his eyes closed and his thin pink lips parted like that.

Eh, why the hell not?

If he really hates him already for taking his damn book then this couldn't really be much worse.

Stefan dropped the book just above his head, keeping it out of reach, before grabbing Cole's shoulders and

lifting him up; grunting from the effort as he lifted his head and upper chest off the ground to peck Cole on

the lips before settling back down.

Cole froze at the unexpected contact, blinking in surprise before quirking an eyebrow questioningly at the

Pole beneath him, feeling his cheeks heat up when Stefan grinned and winked at him.

If this was a joke he swore he would murder him…

Cole leaned down and kissed Stefan, gently and uncertainly, but was emboldened by Stefan hugging him

close and touching his cheek; too engaged to notice the light pain that blossomed in his lower lip as Stefan

bit down on it.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"So, how did you do?" Cole asked as Stefan approached him in the courtyard, lowering his book.

"I got a C," Stefan beamed and nodded as he handed the neatly stapled papers to the blonde to see for

himself, "It's passing!" he whined when Cole rolled his eyes and chuckled at him.

"Yeah, this time, but what about the next?" Cole teased as he took the papers in hand, pausing when he saw

the bright red 'C' written at the top of the page in red ink and 'ole' written next to it in pencil.

'_Cole…'_

"Well, I just happen to have the best tutor in the world," Stefan grinned, ruffling Cole's hair.

Cole cleared his throat, ignoring the heat that rose in his cheeks, "Well, then we need to get serious or else

you'll be getting F's from now on," he replied as he rolled up the papers into a scroll and tapped the Pole

on the head playfully before standing up.

"I know, and I'll try my best," Stefan sighed as he draped his arm along Cole's shoulders.

"But, for now, let's just focus on getting food."

"Do you think Gordon will…?" Cole murmured nervously, glancing up at the brunette.

"Oh yeah!" Stefan reassured Cole, "We'll know if he loves you if he tries to break the ice with his walrus

act, we just don't let him near our straws and it'll be fine."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

A few days ago I was given an AU prompt in which Stefan was the 'popular guy' while Cole was the

'nerd' in school. I was tickled by the idea because hardly ever a day goes by that I don't picture Cole being

an English major and Stefan being Mr. Lovable.

And, yes, I slipped Roy in as a Finances teacher because he loves money so much and I slipped in Rusty as

a Chemistry teacher because – let's admit it – he'd be hilarious as a teacher, so sarcastic.

And I added Leary as a cameo as well because I adore his and Stefan's friendship.

Can you guess what the other Easter eggs in the story are?

This was supposed to be a short story, but, because it's summer and so much is going on – including the

convention – I got stressed out and worried that this wasn't very good compared to my other stories since

it's been three months since I wrote anything.

Thankfully, I finally just bit the bullet and sat down and got it finished today!

Also, I'd like to mention one thing…

As you may have noticed, Stefan is rather spacey in this story. In the game, it's assumed that he's lazy and

half-asses a lot of things as a detective because it's just easier to than to deal with a bigger mess.

However, I remember reading on Sean McGowan's – the fella who plays Stefan – wife's blog that Sean

actually has ADHD. Because of the fact, I thought it only seemed natural to try to portray what it's like to

live with the condition in this story.

My own older brother also has ADHD and I have studied the condition some while I took psychology

courses in college; so, I do hope that this is as close as I can get to a realistic portrayal.

As I understand it, people with ADD and ADHD are not hyper, lazy or forgetful.

Those are misconceptions.

They have so much racing through their minds that it's difficult to focus on just one thing or multitask.

So, often times people are thought to be lazy or spacey because things don't get done…

I feel awful for the people in the day and age before there was a diagnosis and treatment options.

At any rate, I tried to challenge myself by writing about a character with a condition; it may not be the best

but it's my first try and I can only get better, right?

Also, thank you so much to the people who reviewed some of my other L.A. Noire stories – it means a lot!

I'd like to write more, believe me – I do, but it'll probably have to wait until after the convention is over or

until the fall when things calm down and I can focus on writing.

Lin


End file.
